A child with a mystery
by DarkIronhide2789
Summary: Duchess Satine has a secret from Obi-Wan Kenobi. But after several attacks from Death Watch, and the Duchess' daughter's reaction from every attack before they even happen, Obi-Wan senses some thing that the girl doesn't know, and the Duchess does know. (Sorry if Summary and title sucks, I'll work on them)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this story because I'm board, and it sounded like a good idea to make Obi-Wan have an unexpected daughter. Please let me know how the beginning is, and if you guys want more of the story. I'll probably add one more to show you guys. Sorry that the beginning is so short.**

* * *

Satine sighed as she held her new daughter close. She hadn't expected a child, especially not now. She kissed the small child's head. "I will do everything to protect you," she whispered.

Her mind spun with questions about the child. She had no idea who the child was, but from the way the child's hair and face was, she had a strong feeling that the father was an old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "If he is your father, then you'd be a Jedi," Satine sighed, "I don't want my daughter running into battle, it's just not safe. I'll have to be sure that no one gets their hands on you, even if they want you apart of the Jedi council."


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later…

Obi-Wan Kenobi is sent to Mandalore to see if the rumors are true about Duchess Santine. Talking with the prime minister, Obi-Wan is almost tripped by a dog like animal, being chaced by a young girl. "Come back!" the girl cried.

Obi-Wan starred at the girl. "Terribly sorry," the prime minister explained, "that's Hope, Satines daughter."

"I didn't know Satine had a daughter."

"She came unexpected, is what the Duchess says, Hope usually isn't in here, Duchess fears of what will happen to her. But I am troubled by the faulse rumors that brought you here, Mandalore isn't war anymore, the Duchess wants peace more than her life."

"I am aware of the Duchess' views."

"Well isn't General Kenobi, my shining Jedi knight."

Obi-Wan watched Duchess Satine sit down. He watched Hope run over to her. "Hope, I've told you before, don't go running around without me or the senator, ok?"

Hope nodded, and sat down next to the throne, petting the small animal she finally captured. Hope listened to her mother speak, when she held out her hand to the strange man and said, "take me on a walk, General Kenobi?" she asked.

The man walked up, and took Hope's mother's hand. "Hope," Duchess said, "would you like to come?"

Hope got up, and ran to her mother, as they walked. "I see you've met my daughter already."

"Yes," Obi-Wan explained, "she ran inside, and I almost tripped on her little pet."

"I gave it to her so that she can stay out of trouble. It works, most of the time."

Obi-Wan smiled a little, and watched Hope run ahead of them. "I do have to say, she does have a lot of energy for a child," he said.

"Too much, she usually get's herself into trouble."

"Hmm, I see."

They continued talking about peacekeeping, when Hope quickly ran back to them. "What is it?" Duchess asked.

Before Hope could awenser, the tower in front of them exploded. Hope screamed and hid behind Duchess. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm fine," Duchess said, running into the scene. She knelt down to help a man. "Holagins couldn't of attempt an attack at this scale," Obi-Wan said.

"Then this must be the work of an off worlder," Duchess explained.

"Mommy," Hope said, tugging on her mothers clothes.

"Not now, Hope," Duchess said.

"Mommy!"

"She's trying to show you something," Obi-Wan said.

Duchess turned around and saw it. "the sign of the Death Watch," she whispered.

"We need to get you to safety," Obi-Wan said, helping the Duchess up.

"I need to interview everyone here, don't let anyone leave."

A man pushed through the crowd, quickly leaving. "Wait!" Obi-wan yelled.

Hope clinged to Duchess Satine. "Mommy," she whispered, "I'm scared."

"It's ok, Hope, everything will be fine."

They watched Obi-Wan run. Hope, eventually chased after him. "Hope!" Duchess yelled.

Hope chased after the strange man, and eventually caught up with him, while the strange man was shooting at Obi-Wan. The man pointed the gun at Hope, he fired, but Hope had quickly hid next to the door, the bullet scrapping her shoulder badly. She heard more fires, and looked to see the gun on the floor, and her mother next to her. "Stay back!"

The strange man climbed on the rails, and yelled something, before falling off. Dutchess and Obi-Wan rushed up to the railing, and Duchess covered her eyes, seeing the man. They quickly rushed down, Hope behind them. The strange man talked to Duchess in the same language. Duchess knelt down and whispered t\something to him in the same language. The man smiled weakly and passed out. Duchess turned and gasped at the wound on her daughters arm. "Hope what happened?" she asked, quickly checking to make sure there was no other cuts or scrapes.

"I'm fine, mommy."

"No your not fine."

"It's just a scrape mommy."

"It looks rather bad, we better take care of that," Obi-wan explained.


End file.
